Weddings, Superheroes, and Raisins
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: Simon is getting married, and Olivia is asked to be the maid of honor. Elliot agrees to be her "date", so what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Weddings, Superheroes, and Raisins

Ch.1

A knock rapped at Olivia's apartment door. She fully expected it to be Elliot, coming to invite her for a drink or to visit or perhaps in her dreams, though it would never happen in this lifetime, portray his undying love for her. She laughed at her last thought before opening the door. Her eyes widened in shock, and then she smiled and wrapped her arms around the man. "Simon! What are you doing here?" Her brother had a gleam in his eyes, a gleam she never saw before. His smile was wide and cheerful, not just because of the visit to his sister. "Olivia....I'm getting married." Olivia's eyes widened, and her smile spread. "You proposed to Lucy? That's great! I'm so happy for you two!" She simply assumed he came to tell her, so she turned and nodded to let him know she was glad he told her. He grabbed her arm. "No wait...Lucy and I talked and we both agreed...we want you to be the maid of honor." Olivia wasn't emotional, but her voice was choked with it when she was sure she heard him right. "You want me...to be in the wedding?" He hugged her once again. "More than anything, sis." She took in a deep breath. "Simon, I'd love to be your maid of honor. I've never been at a wedding before though." she replied. "Don't worry, Lucy will explain it to you if you have any questions. We just wanted you to be a part of it. A part of our family." She smiled at the kind man's offer. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

They hugged once more, an appreciative gesture between brother and sister. And as they said goodbye, about an hour later, she called Lucy. "Olivia! I'm glad you called! Did Simon already come by?" Lucy's sweet voice smiled through the phone. "Yeah, Lucy. Listen, I'm not sure of what exactly I have to do...I mean I don't know what your religion is, and I've never been in a wedding before." Lucy let out a giggle. "No don't worry. It's a piece of cake. And may I say the wedding cake's gonna be fuckin awesome! And by the way, you can't come unless you bring a date!" Olivia rolled her eyes, grinning at her joke. "You could bring a certain tall man, with blue eyes, and short hair. What's his name?" Olivia immediately blushed, almost forgetting about Elliot for a second. "Elliot. Elliot Stabler...and don't think he'll come. He's married." She could feel Lucy's devilish smirk over the phone. "Honey, that didn't stop three of my sisters and look where they are." Olivia laughed. "Yeah, where is your second sister? Still a hooker on St. Paul Avenue?" Lucy giggled. "Hey, it pays well."

"Well if you don't bring a date, my oldest sister, Cecilia will NEVER let you forget it. It's a little immature, but her pet peeve is seeing people without dates at parties. I hate her for it, but I'm giving you a fair warning. She will absolutely embaress you. But don't worry, if you don't have one...I'll slug her for you." Olivia laughed. "I won't let her bother me. I'll be fine." She heard Lucy sigh. "Well, alright. I'm glad you agreed to come. You don't know how much this means to me." She smiled. "No worry. I wouldn't miss it for the world." They said goodbye and hung up, and Olivia grinned, happy she could be part of a family. She laid down on the couch, and turned on the TV, flipping through various channels. She finally got hooked on conveniantly a wedding dress show. It was mixed in with modeling and how to have an amazing reception. She sighed and decided it was the best thing she could find. It was about at the time when they were talking about making the perfect wedding bouquet that Elliot knocked on the door. It was obvious it was him. "Liv, its me." Olivia smiled at the sound of his voice. Getting up, she walked over and opened the door, matching Elliot's grin and stare. "Thought you needed some company?" She nodded her head to let him come in. "Well, I would have liked somebody else, but I'll settle for you." Rolling his eyes, he was moved past her and settled on the couch. "Uhhh...since when did you start watching wedding sitcoms?"

She laughed as he had a clueless face plastered on himself. "Simon came over a while ago." She immediately noticed his muscles tense, almost ready for her to say something negative that her half-brother did to her. ".....He and Lucy are getting married." she softly sighed as she sat down beside him. He half smiled. "Well, thats great. Did he just come over to tell you that?" He sounded irritated then, but she ignored it. "Umm....no....I'm the maid of honor." His eyes widened as he stared at her. Then a few seconds later, he threw his head back, laughing hard and good like it was a joke. "What the hell is so funny?" she asked, annoyed he would laugh at such a joyful thing. "Didn't think he had the nerve to propose to Lucy?" He only laughed harder, and then she elbowed him in the gut, wanting to kick his ass out. "I'm sorry Liv...its just that...you don't know the first thing about weddings." He got up, automatically going to her fridge to get a beer.

She didn't mind that, though she was still pissed he was laughing at her. "It's not funny, you bastard. Lucy said she would tell me what to do, so I think I can do a pretty good job." He was in the middle of taking a swig when she stated that, so he stifled a laugh as not to spit out the beer on her or anywhere. "I hope you choke on that alchohal, you little prick." He laughed softer and then shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It's just not you to be in a wedding. I can't even imagine." She rolled her eyes and playfully punched him in the arm. "Well, if you're so sure I don't know what I'm doing, then you can come with me. Lucy said I could bring someone." He had a sparkle in his eyes that told her something, but he refused to let her see it. "Fine, maybe I will. When is the wedding?" She smiled. "In a month, apparently. I guess they can get it together pretty fast." He grinned. "Fine then. I can have time off for that." Raising an eyebrow, she challenged him. "Don't forget to tell Kathy." His eyes widened a little at that comment, but his grin spread. "I won't. And its a date."

Well I know the title won't make sense at first, but trust me, soon it will. ^^ And by the way, hope you guys aren't mad I was dead for a while. Hehe. No, really guys enjoy the story. I hope you like it, and did anyone see the episode P.C.? What did you guys think?! Huh? Awesome! See if that lesbian knows it, then IT IS TRUE!!! Mwahahahaha! Ahem....anyway review please and happy reading! 

Hugs and Thunder,

Babybel3


	2. Chapter 2

Weddings, Superheroes, and Raisins

Ch.2

That last statement made her cheeks stain red. _Date. _Date was such a strong word. Mutual invitation to a wedding was more like it. She rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah...so...you hungry for some pizza?" she asked quickly. He shrugged. "Sure, I'll order." As he got up to get his phone, she quickly calmed herself down. It wasn't a real date. Of course it wasn't. God knows he was still married. And from what she knew, everything was fine in the Stabler house. Besides, sweet Jesus from above knew Elliot would never turn to her for love, unless it was for a booty call. (Hehe. Oh yes.) She sighed and stretched her legs, waiting for him to finish his call. She decided she wasn't going to hide her stupid feelings from him. There was no chance of anything happening. So she would ignore anything she felt. It was never going to happen anytime soon. "I ordered stuffed crust too. Is that alright?" he closed his phone and looked over. She only nodded, still wrapped up in her thoughts. He grinned and shrugged. "Need some pointers? I could help you with this wedding...thing." She half-smiled. "Yeah, why not?"

He actually got a notepad out from a drawer so she could write things down. "Alright, Kathy's sister was her maid of honor, so maybe you could ask her. She deserved to be since she's the one who brought us together." He gave her the number, and Olivia reminded herself to burn the little piece of information later. "Alright, I think I would know a few dress shops. If I can, I'll go with you." She smiled at the thought of Elliot watching her dress in simple elegant dresses, and just to see his expression. She let a giggle escape, and quickly wrote that down. He continued doing this even after the pizza was delivered, and they were laughing and having a good time talking about weddings and bouquets and receptions. Not soon after, his phone rang, and she almost groaned at the realization of who it was. "Hey Kath...yeah I'll be home in sec. Ok. Love you too." They were having too much of a good time for him to leave. She didn't want him too. "I'll...see you tommorow. Pick you up...I have to go. And don't worry. I'm sure Kathy would love it that I'd come to a wedding with you." It even sounded intimate when he said it. Kathy sure as hell was going to be paranoid. And they'd get in a fight. And he'd come in the precinct in a VERY bad mood. And take it out on her.

Sure enough, Elliot was already in the precinct the next morning with bags under his eyes and a red mark on his cheek. But she wasn't going to let them start another fight. She sat down on his desk as he did paperwork. "You alright, El?" He sighed and scrubbed his face, and put his pen down. "Kathy and I got in a fight...again.'' She sighed. "Let me guess. It was about the wedding wasn't it?" He smirked. "You're a mind-reader Liv, aren't you?" They both stifled a laugh and looked at eachother. She patted him on the shoulder and he leaned his head on it and grinned. "So...I told her I was going with you no matter what...and she finally agreed." Part of Olivia wanted to squeal like a little school girl that Kathy agreed, like she was her mother who approved her boyfriend. But she nodded and got up. "Great. Then did you tell-" He grinned and held his hand up. "Already told Cragen to give both of our days off. He winked at me and said to have fun." Olivia rolled her eyes, not letting him see her grin. In that moment, he just stared at her with big, gleaming blue eyes, and she raised an eyebrow. "What?" she asked. He shrugged. "Nothing."

No expression intended, she felt like a lovestruck teenager. Like she was going to go back to her apartment and dance around her room to a song. She actually thought about it. Smiling at Elliot and writing down something in a file, she felt a buzz come from her pocket. She sighed and read the ID on her phone: Simon. She smiled and flipped it open. "Hey, Simon." She grinned. "Hey, Olivia....listen I know its stupid but Lucy forced me to. We-well I...don't know how to dance. And she couldn't teach me because her sister and she had to go arrange the flowers. Do you know how?" It might have been the dumbest question to ask since she was in the middle of work. But she saw Cragen staring at her outside of his office and he seemed to be reading her mind and he nodded. "And you might as well bring your date over...if you have one. Lucy told me you might be bringing a gorgeous guy over, and I assumed it was Elliot." She half-smiled. "Sure, why not?" She glanced over at Elliot and he stared at her, attentive and ready to go.

She hung up as soon as they got into the car. "You know, you're probably a lifesaver to him. You're so giving." Elliot smiled at her and she turned pink at his compliment. "Thanks, El. But I'm not becoming a wedding planner anytime soon, so I'm not that good." He shook his head and his grin spread. "Well, that might be the only thing you'd be good at besides being a cop." She laughed. "No, I think I'll stay as a cop. I've wanted to be that ever since I was 7." He rolled his eyes, imagining a small, big eyed 7 year old Olivia Benson and hiding his smile. "Ever since you were 7?" he asked, with an arched eyebrow. "Yeah. What about you? What did you want to be?" He shrugged and drummed his hands on the wheel. "Well...no you're gonna think its gay." She giggled. "No, El. You were only seven. How bad could it be?" He sighed and bit his lip. "Alright, alright. I....wanted to be a superhero." She stifled a laugh. "Hmm...really?" He dropped his mouth and squinted. "See? I knew it! You would laugh!" He pretended to be upset and turn away, but she put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on. I'm sorry. Tell me."

He sighed and turned. "Well, ever since I saw that old Superman show, I really wanted to fly and have superpowers...you know, save people." She rolled her eyes and patted his arm. "You kinda already do save people. Victims. And you're really good at it. And you may not have powers like flying or super strength, but you have superpowers all your own." He started to grin. "That was really corny." That set them both laughing and she playfully smacked his head. Then she looked down and smiled. "No, I mean it El. To me...you are a superhero. You're mine." He turned away from the road and stared at her for a while. She felt him place his hand on hers, squeezing it and brushing it with his thumb. She smiled up at him and asked the most intimate question she could dare. "Would you rescue me?" she asked, her eyes big and wide. His mouth dropped and then he instantly smiled and winked at her. "Hehe...everyday." She felt a blush creep on her cheeks and she turned away to face the window, and ran her fingers through her hair. Yet, she never let go of his hand.

He finally let go of her hand when they parked in front of the hotel for the reception. They walked inside, and Simon was right there at the front desk, a big grin on his face. "Thanks for coming, sis. Nice to see ya Elliot." Elliot nodded and smiled. "Come on. The ballroom's this way." He took Olivia's hand and Elliot reluctantly followed right behind. "Ok, Sam! You can start the track!" An tan, spiky-haired, boy put a thumbs up and fumbled with some switches and then "My Better Half" by Keith Urban came on. Olivia stuck out her hand to Simon, but he gave an evil grin. "Uh-uh. I learn better from example."

Ooohh...you guys can guess what's gonna happen. Hehe. This is gonna be so cute! I had a short dream about Elliot and Olivia dancing. I must say, Elliot's really light on his feet. :P and Olivia is quite graceful. They were swirling around and he said something in her ear, and she started laughing, it was SO ADORABLE! ^^ Oh, please review and enjoy! I'll get the next chapter on soon! 

Hugs and Thunder,

Babybel:)


	3. Chapter 3:Dancing

The Fight for Elliot Stabler

Ch.3

"Uh-uh. I learn from example." he stated, shooing her hand away. Her mouth dropped open, and she glared at him, knowing he set her up. Simon nodded his head toward Elliot, who was grinning like the Chesire cat. "Come on, Liv." He pulled her waist towards him and entwined his fingers with hers. "You take my hand, and you pull me close and you hold me tight..." the speakers blared. Her cheeks flushed when she realized what was happening. He guided her to the dance floor, and he looked her directly in the eyes as he swung his body even rythm to hers. He let her go, still holding on to both of her hands, only to pull her back in to his embrace, and placing his one hand on her shoulder. He twirled her a few times, and she was getting a little dizzy. Then he turned her body, leading her most of the time, and wrapping his arms around her waist. Frankly, she was loving how he was touching her to even care it was just to teach Simon. (Or was it? Hehe.) He swayed both of them to the left, and just like that, he let her go again, and pulled her back in. Then he dipped her, and by then she was having fun. She was met with his grin as his nose pressed against hers and she threw her head back and she laughed.

He twirled her again and right at the last second of the song he pulled her back so that her hands were on his shoulders, his hands were wrapped around her waist. She heard Simon's faint clapping, but she was too wrapped up in she and Elliot's bodies being pressed together. His forehead was pressed against hers, and he gave a big grin to show he was enjoying himself. "Well, I sure learned alright." Olivia's instinct was to turn and glare at him, but she too mesmerized in Elliot's eyes. Then she finally broke contact as Elliot backed up, and she almost fell forward, but she stopped herself and she looked at Simon. His eyebrows were raised, and it looked like he was having a hell of a time watching them. "Mind if I cut in, Elliot?" He put his hand out to show he wasn't stopping him. He took Olivia's hand, and he repeated Elliot's movement almost perfectly. He stopped and hugged his sister. "Thanks, Olivia. I really needed help or I was screwed." He shook Elliot's hand, and Simon nodded. "Alright, can you guys do it again, and now Olivia, you can lead." Elliot grinned at her and she took a deep breath. "This is a slow dance." Elliot's eyes widened. "Oooh....I'm not good at that." Olivia smiled and shook her head. "Here. I'll teach you too." He smiled and swallowed, and then he hesitantly let Olivia take his hand in hers. The song, "When You Say Nothing at All" by Ronan Keating began to play, and she pressed her body flush against hers again.

He placed his hand on her waist carefully and more timidly and she saw a blush creep on his cheeks. (Awww...now he's all nervous.) She smiled at him, and then he seemed to immediately relax. She moved back and forth, twirling both of them around as he simply stared into her eyes. When they simply looked eachother in the eyes, they said everything they needed to, yet nothing at all. She pushed her luck and leaned her head on his shoulder. And he only held her tighter. They continued even after a few seconds when the music stopped, but then Elliot realized this, and gently pushed her away. Simon grinned at both of them. "Thanks guys, I owe you one!" He said goodbye to both of them and winked at Olivia, who ignored it and smiled. They got in the car and he started the ignition. "Do you wanna go directly back to work?" he asked. She smiled. "....Nah...you up for some lunch?" He grinned. "You're probably want some only if I'm buying, right?" She rolled her eyes. "You know me too well." The corners of his mouth curved. "Way too well." She sighed and rolled the window down, but she secretly watched Elliot from the sideview mirrors. She smiled when she realized he was looking at her. She turned quickly and he was caught. "What?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged. "Nothing!"

They sat there at the diner, not speaking a word about what happened at the hotel. "So...you were saying about a superhero?" He snorted and shrugged as he held his coffee in his hands. "I was attracted to Wonder Woman at that age..." She laughed and shook her head. "And I was head over heels in love with Batman but..." Then they both started giggling. "Then my dad told me I was a pussy and Wonder Woman would never get tied down to me...." Olivia immediately stopped laughing and placed her hand on his. "Wonder Woman would be lucky to have you." It even sounded funny when she said it, and he couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "Thanks, Liv. And Batman would love you too..." They started laughing again, and Olivia secretly wished that she was the heroic woman that Elliot adored so much. ;)

Cute, huh? Yeah, I knew it. Their dancing was absolutely beautiful and I couldn't stop giggling like a lovestruck school girl while they were. And also, have you guys seen that Amazon Kindle commercial with that one song, "Stole My Heart"? Look that up! Its so cute! It made me smile cause it fits them when they're dancing. Then I got a little imaginative, and started thinking if they really were a couple...like they were engaged! And then that led to Elliot sitting in a chair, reading the news, and then Olivia coming up behind and covering his eyes and saying, "Guess who?" Its absolutely adorable! Please review and give me your honest opinion! And heres a new thing: Give me your emotion with your comment like for example: :D. stuff like that!

Hugs and Thunder,

Babybel


	4. Chapter 4

Weddings, Superheroes, and Raisins

Ch.4

Disclaimer: Ok, for the record! I don't own SVU! So back off! And I had an idea to put Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop in there cause it fit! I don't own that either!

She sat there across from him at the coffee shop on Potter Ave, simply staring at her cup, afraid if she looked at him, she wouldn't be able to look away. "Liv, you ok?" She looked up and nodded and smiled. That was the only sound of conversation they both got. Finally, she sighed. "So, how are the kids?" He grinned like that was the only question he wanted to hear. "They're great. Maureen's gonna graduate soon. You'll be there, right?" She shrugged. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." She bounced her leg on her knee in silence and listened to the music that was playing in the backround:

_I think that possibly _

_maybe I'm falling for you_

_yes there's a chance_

_that I've fallen quite hard over you_

_I've seen the path that your eyes_

_wander down. I wanna come to..._

_I think that possibly maybe I've_

_fallen for you._

She smiled at how much a simple song could read her so well. She looked into his eyes, and she noticed he was staring right back.

_No one understands me _

_quite like you do_

_through all of the shadowy _

_corners of me. I never knew _

_just what it was about this old_

_coffee shop I loved so much. All of the world _

_I never knew. I never knew just what it was_

_about this old coffee shop I love so much. All of_

_the world I never knew. _

Olivia stifled a laugh when she saw him humming along, though it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. She thought he saw her staring, but she wouldn't have stopped either way.

_All of the while..._

_All of the while_

_it was you..._

"You done with your coffee?" he suddenly asked, looking over. She opened her mouth, absently nodding and passing the cup to him and watching him throw it away. Then he came back, and let her get up and pushed her chair in for her. As soon as they got out, the wind whipped into her face. It was chillier than it was an hour ago. She cursed herself for just wearing jeans and a t-shirt. She heard him muffle a laugh and then wrap his jacket around her arms, and pat her back. Suddenly, she was very warm. His cologne assailed her from the jacket, and she almost got too wrapped up in it to get in the car. She finally climbed in and thanked him. "You were cold. What was I supposed to do?" he grinned.

He drummed his fingertips on the steering wheel, absently watching her. To be honest, she was cute wearing her jacket. His mouth opened when he realized that ran through his mind. He shook his head feeling so strange he was thinking these things while he was married. She immediately noticed. "El, if you're going to say something, just say it." He looked her up and down, and then sighed. "...Did I make you uncomfortable when I danced with you?" Her cheeks immediately flushed at the topic. "No, o-of course not El! Why would you-" He swiveled around and took a deep breath as he fired back at her. "Really? Because the way you're stuttering tells me different!" There was a bit of hurt in her eyes, but she did her best to try to hide it. She then completely ignored him and turned to look out the window.

His grip tightened on the steering wheel as they parked outside of the station. Before he could get out, she turned towards him again and looked down, taking a deep breath. "Umm...next week, I'm going shopping for a bridesmaid dress. Their color is purple since its a cool color, and I was going to Antony's to pick out one. Alex is busy with her immigration and crap, Casey can't help me out, and well, you're the only friend I've got left...but if you don't want to go I un-" she rambled. "-I'd love to go." he finished for her. Her head shot up. "Really?" She looked so excited he agreed. "Yeah, what are best friends for?" She smiled as he nodded and walked out.

"There you two are! We've got a case. Crime scene on Lexington. Some little girl ran out of a shop, almost got ran over by a car." Elliot furrowed his brow and sighed. "So? The little squirt didn't look both ways." Cragen lowered his glare. "She was running out in only a sheet." Olivia looked over at Elliot's wide-eye expression, and she smirked. "You know, after all these years, you shouldn't be surprised anymore." He chuckled. "No, not surprised. Disgusted, yes, but not surprised." She snorted as they walked out again.

"NO! She'll kill me!" the little girl screamed at Olivia. "Honey. I promise, she will never touch you again if you tell us who she is." She shook her head frantically and rocked the break room table. "She'll find some way to get to me! I know it! Her and her friends! Even if he tries to stop her!" She hid her face in her knees and took a deep sobbing sigh. Olivia shook her head and walked out of the room to George and Elliot. "She won't give it up." George pursed his lips and nodded. "She keeps saying she's going to hurt her. It is probable that "she" might be her mother. And the he might be her father. She must attach to a fatherly bond." Elliot shrugged. "So what do I do? Treat her like my own?" George smiled and nodded.

"Hey, sweetheart. Are you alright?" He opened the door and sat down next to the crying blonde. She rose her head up and wiped her tears away. "Are you going to ask me?" He shook his head and smiled. "No, I won't...my name's Elliot. What's yours?" The little seven year old gave a sweet small smile and blushed at the detective. "Emma Dolles." He smoothed her hair back automatically and chuckled. "Hi Emma? You have any parents?" She frowned the slightest bit.

"I have a momma and a daddy." Nodding, he avoided the mother concept perfectly until she was ready and patted the child's back softly. "What do you and your daddy like to do?" She smirked. "We play baseball and he plays Castle with me." He gave another charming smile and cocked his head to the side. "What about Barbies?" All of his daughters always loved their dolls, and he couldn't get mad at Dickie when he flushed them down the toilet.

Emma made a disgusted face. "Ew. That's for girly girls. Daddy says I'm his tomboy girl." Elliot chuckled at this adorable little blonde. "Okay? Well, what's Castle?" Immediately, the little girl stood up and took her chair and placed it on the table. "Okay. I'm the princess and you're the knight who saves me but you have to defeat the dragon." Elliot gave a slight smirk before playing along as she sat on top of the chair. "Princess Emma, I have come to rescue you! I'm coming!" Behind the window, Olivia smiled at her partner. He was the best family man she had ever known. Sighing deeply, she let her mind wander to what it would be like if they were together as a family with a little girl or boy. Waking up in the morning to his face. Their kid jumping up and down on the bed on a Saturday to wake Daddy up and make them breakfast. She chuckled at the thought.

"Yeah! You rescued me!" She jumped into the detective's arms and giggled. "Yes, I did Emma! The dragon is slayed! What other games do you play with your Daddy?" She immediately frowned and looked down. She wriggled out of Elliot's arms and walked away to the corner. "No...no other games with Daddy besides sports. Just Tumble with Mommy." Ah, so he was getting somewhere with her. "Well...how do you play Tumble?" She shook her head and sighed. "Do you really want to know?" He shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" She nodded. "Mommy only wants me to do it to her friends." He nodded again. "It's okay. What do you do?" Before he could even blink, she dashed in front of him, took a seat in his lap, and started to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his shirt.

"What the? Emma, what are you doing?" She looked up with shocked and sad green eyes. "This is what Tumble is. You told me to show you what to do. I am." He adjusted himself again, pulled Emma gently off his lap, set her in his seat, and crouched down to her level. "Emma, why don't you just tell me what you do to your Mom's friends?" Tears gathered in her eyes as she squeezed her eyes shut. "I...I take off their pants and underwear. My mom tells me its a lollipop and it will taste good. I have to lick it. I don't want to, but she says I can't go to Daddy if I don't do it. So I do it, and I get all messy...t-they make me touch them, and they pull my pants down and touch me. It hurts...I don't want them too, but they w-won't stop...PLEASE DON'T LET THEM TOUCH ME ANYMORE! P-P-PLEASE!" She screamed and jumped into the detective's arms. She sobbed loudly and sadly, and Elliot looked at the window and gave Olivia a concerned look.

"We arrested the mom, arrested the clients, or pedophiles, and the Dad should be here in about-" Olivia explained to Fin. "Emmy! Honey!" A tall broad-shouldered man jogged into the precinct. "0 seconds." Fin chuckled with a smile. Elliot's hand was on Emma's back as her eyes widened and she stared at her father. "DADDY!" she squealed and ran to him. "Baby!" He picked her up into his arms and hugged her. "Are you okay?" She nodded and held onto her father for dear life. "Your mom and her friends won't ever hurt you again. I promise." Elliot smiled to Emma. "Promise?" She held up her pinky. He chuckled and wrapped his large finger around her small one. "Pinky promise." Her father finally let her down and held onto her hand. "Thank you." he smiled at Elliot. He only nodded as they turned for the exit.

"Wait!" A small cry shouted through the precinct as Elliot looked up from his desk. Small tapping of sneakers ran through the squadroom and little Emma ran through and jumped into Elliot's arms once more. "Thank you, Elliot. You're my hero." She kissed his cheek and left. Olivia smiled over at the giggling blonde. "I think she's got a crush on you El-" Her smile faded as she looked at Elliot's heartbroken face.

**Aww, finally I got some inspiration. My bud, Miranda and Rach called me constantly after watching some SVU, reading my stories, and kicking my butt for not continuing it! I was have MAJOR writer's block. But I thought this chapter just needed a case in it, don't ya think? Review please! I wuv you! By the way that was called Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop. Forget who sings it! **

**Hugs and Thunder,**

**Babybel**


End file.
